The Great Tigger Detective part 8 - Stan and Heff Kidnap Kessie/The Chase
Fidget's eyes widen as he sees the team and he darts away. Meanwhile, Dawson has found the list. Dawson: Basil... Basil: Please, I'm trying to concentrate. Dawson: But Basil, I-I- Suddenly, music boxes are playing, and winding toys are moving along the shelves. A puppy pokes its head out of a hat and barks; a bunny was moving an egg shell up and down as a baby chick chirps inside. It then rolls by a fiddle player and a carousel. Nearly every toy in the shop was operating on its own. Olivia, seeing some bubbles, follows them, separating herself from Dawson and Basil. A small Dumbo toy was the source of the bubbles, and there was a mouse-sized baby carriage that was slowly rocking back and forth. Olivia approaches it, and as she reaches up to pull the blanket back, Fidget lunges at her threateningly, a bonnet on his head. Then, Basil and Dawson hear Olivia's terrified scream. Dawson: Olivia! Fidget: (To Olivia) Gotcha! Fidget throws her in his bag and ties her up. Basil starts rushing ahead, urging Dawson to follow him.↲''Basil'': Quickly, Doctor! As Basil disappears behind a book, he quickly changes direction as a large Ferris wheel toy was rolling towards them.↲''Basil'': Ah, ya, ah! Look out! He and Dawson leap out of its way and onto an Around the World path toy. A large doll was falling right over them, and they run for their lives, but only move the paper path below their feet. Just as the doll was about to crush them, they reach the end of the path and are able to leap off just as the doll breaks. A piece of the porcelain doll's face rolls towards Dawson. It's eye blinks at him. Basil ''and Dawson'' rushes by, but Fidget has wound up a toy jouster, which moves towards them with an outstretched spear. Basil was able to leap on a trumpet above him, but the jousting spear has caught Dawson by his jacket, and he was hurled towards a dart board, pinned to it. Basil looks behind him, and his head was crashed between the cymbals of the firemen band music box, which has started up again as well. Basil dizzily stumbles over to a pile of marbles and trips over them, causing them to scatter; several marbles fly toward Dawson, one hitting him on his head. Fidget was making his way to the window. Fidget: (Laughing) Bye-bye. He opens the window, and is nearly eaten by Toby, who growls and barks at him. Fidget slams the window shut and climbs up the cash register and back onto the shelves. Basil has regained consciousness and is once again on the bat's tail. He jumps onto a spring horse, and uses it to jump from shelf to shelf.↲''Basil'': Stop, you fiend! Basil reaches the top shelf, and falls off the horse at the base of a large pyramid of building blocks. On opposite sides, Basil and Fidget are climbing to the top. Fidget makes leaps at the top, catching the ledge of the open sky roof. Basil tries to leap for him, but as he does, the blocks tumble and fell, taking Basil down with them. Fidget chuckles evilly and throws the tied sack on top of the roof, and climbs out. Olivia: (Muffled) Help! Uncle Basil, help! Help! Fidget takes the bag and hops from roof to roof, back towards Ratigan's lair.↲''Fidget'': (Singsong voice) I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms, I got the girl, heh-heh-heh-heh! Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions